


Love you too

by crazy_ideas056



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Another short thing I wrote :), Deamus, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_ideas056/pseuds/crazy_ideas056
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short fluffy fic of Dean and Seamus<br/>(Sorry I suck at titles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you too

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his universe, and friends all belong to J.K. Rowling. If I owned them, things would be very different.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You awake?"

"Yeah, Shay, I'm awake."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"...yeah, there's this one guy...head over heels. He's absolutely gorgeous."

 

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You're horrible, and sappy."

"You have no room to talk."

"What do you mean?"

"You idiot, we've been married for two years."

 

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

* * *

 

Seamus woke to the sounds of Dean making breakfast in their kitchen and he smiled as he stretched, yawning. He wandered down and was greeted by the sight of Dean in an apron making eggs. 

"Morning." He grinned from the door frame. Mornings like these were his favorites, when they both got to stay home and enjoy each other's company. 

"Morning." Dean smiled back, finishing a final scrambled egg, and bringing it over to the table.

A "quick" good morning kiss ended with them both being slightly out of breath, and flushed. While they ate they spoke of anything and everything that came to mind.

They both left late for work that day, but neither of them really minded.

* * *

 

  "Hey, Seamus?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary to you."

"I love you." 

"Well I should hope so, we've been married three years."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
